Celos
by Sakuyachan17
Summary: Christophe Delorn era tan TONTO, un completo vulgar, idiata, fumador, grosero, tosco, cochino y demas cosas malas... Y aun asi lo amaba hasta la misma perdicion. POV Gregory


Extrañe escribir Grophe :333

Me estoy animando mucho con los fics :333 estoy pensando hacer una historia original, he escrito algunos de pokemon y estoy preparando el primer capitulo de uno de Happy Tree Friends :333 Y este fic me base en una cancion de Vocaloid llamada Spice, aunque la cancion no me guste mucho, la letra me parecio genial para esta pareja, claro, la version de Rin Kagamine ;3

Declaimer: South Park no me pertenece :3

Espero que les guste el fic :D No es muy largo D: POV Gregory

* * *

**Celos**

Observo con atencion los ojos azul oscuro que tengo frente mio, estos me miran con cautela y a la vez con un deseo incontenible.

Él lleva su vista hacia el resto del desolado salon, como asegurandose que no hubiese nadie mas ahi, pero antes de llegar a la puerta sostengo su mejilla y aprisiono sus labios con los mios.

Puedo sentir como Stan sonrie e introdice su lengua dentro de la mia mientras acaricia mi entrepierna, sacando unos gemidos de mi parte. Yo sigo sentado en la mesa de su respectiva carpeta y este aprovecha aquella posicion para tomarme de la cadera y acercar mas nuestros cuerpos...

- No lo haces nada mal Marsh- murmuro, separarndo mis labios levemente. Stan sonrie ante mi afirmacion.

- Ni tu... Fields- y volvemos a unir nuestros labios.

Llevo mi vista, de forma cautelosa, hacia la puerta entreabierta del salon y pueso ver a quien estaba esperando.

Christophe veia atentamente lo que Stanley y yo haciamos.

Sonrei ante ello.

-o-o-o-o-

Christophe Delorn era tan TONTO, un completo vulgar, idiata, fumador, grosero, tosco, cochino y demas cosas malas... Y aun asi lo amaba hasta la misma perdicion.

¿Como llego a pasar? Ya ni recuerdo, ni me importa hacerlo. El presente es lo que cuenta y mis fuertes sentimientos por él. Él cual ni con todo lo que intento se da cuenta de mi amor.

Hasta que recibi un consejo de la pareja de mi mejor amiga.

_- Celos- dijo Bebe como quien da la hora, demasiado tranquila- ve por algo fuerte, demuestrale que tu estas en accion mientras este se queda atras._

Y si que funciona, puedo ver su seño fruncido, sus gruñidos, sus maldiciones en frances y demas cuando me ve cerca de otra persona, pero... aun asi el IDIOTA ese no hace nada. Solo observa en secreto, maldice para si mismo y decide ignorar todo.

Eso me molesta tanto.

...

Recibo una llamada de mi celular, era Kenny y queria que nos hallaramos en una hora, en el vacio salon de musica.

Sonrei de lado al darme cuenta que Christophe habia leido de reojo el mensaje y que se veia molesto. Asi que para avivar las llamas decidi contestar ahi mismo que iba a ir a la hora indicada.

-o-o-o-o-

Senti mi espalda contra la pared y sus besos en mi cuello, gimo ante eso y enrelazo mi brazos en su cuello, besando sus labios y empezando a acariciar su cuello y espalda.

Kenny lleva sus manos a mi camisa y comienza a acariciar debajo de ella.

- ¿Quien lo diria?- susurro de forma sensual- el señorito Gregory Fields haciendo esto.

Agudizo la mirada y veo hacia la puerta del salon de musica, donde veo a quien ya suponia, nos espiaba.

Chris y yo entrelazamos miradas, él frunce el seño y yo sonrio, victorioso.

El castaño se da vuelta y se va de ahi a pasos furiosos. Eso hace que bufe, fastidiado.

- ¿Que pasa?- pregunto Kenny, extrañado y a la vez asustado de no estarlo haciendo bien, lo cual era gracioso.

- Nada- le dije cortante, volviendo a unir nuestros labios.

Pero como siempre, nunca llegando a mas.

-o-o-o-o-

Todo se veia mas calmado de lo normal, el atardecer se acercaba y en la azotea de la escuela se podia ver el naranja del cielo, haciendo acto de presencia.

Pero mi mente solo estaba pensando den Christophe, el idiota frances de Christophe.

Él y su cabello castaño oscuro, su piel bronceada cuando esta escarvando a aire libre y cuando lo hace bajo tierra se vuelve palida, sus ojeras debido al cansancio, sus ojos marrones, sus musculos bien formados, su voz, con un acento frances realmente serio y elegante, su aroma combinación de humedad y tierra, como lodo, un aroma hipnotizante para mi.

¡En serio odiaba que no se diera cuenta que lo que siento!

- Greg...- escucho la voz que tanto me encanta a espaldas mias. Giro y me hallo con Chris, quien tenia la cabeza levemente agachada, no dejando ver sus ojos.

- ¡Chris!- saludo con una leve sonrisa en los labios, siempre lo saludo asi, pero mi sonrisa se borra al ver que no contestaba- ¿Chris?

Me cerco hasta estar al frente de él, por mas que yo era mucho mas bajo, no podia ver sus ojos y eso me preocupo.

- ¿Chris? ¿Que sucede?- intento tocar su hombro, pero el me coge de la muñeca con algo de brusquedad. Jadeo sorprendido por su accion y antes que me de cuenta, ya me tenia el el suelo, èl encima de mi y aprisionándome de la muñecas.

- ¡¿Christophe?!

- ¡Callate!- lo escucho hablar al fin, sorprendiendome y en parte, asustandome por el tono de voz que uso, se escuchaba tan molesto... y dolido.

Al fin pude ver sus ojos, marrones claros, tan hermosos y tan llenos de lágrimas. Siento que mi corazon se parte por ello.

- E-eres una _chienne_...- Mole trataba de reprimir las lagrimas que salian de sus ojos y yo abro los ojos por lo dicho- te lanzas a los brazos de cualquiera solo por un buen calenton, incluso sabiendo que estoy viendo...

Trate de liberar mis muñecas, pero la preion en ellas se hizo mas fuerte, sacandome un gemido de dolor.

- C-Chris... me lastimas...

- Y tu a mi...- termino por decir, para unir sus labios con los ios en un salvaje beso.

Mi cuerpo tiembla por aquel acto y el agarre en mis muñecas pierde su fuerza, pero no me suelta, es como si quisiera evitar que saliera corriendo o algo. Al separarse un poco, lame la camisura de mis labios, haciendo que me cohíba y que mi sonrojo incremente mas, claro, si eso es posible...

- Me lastimas porque te amo... y verte con otros en un plan de juego... ya no lo soporto realmente me hiere- suelta mis muñecas y coloca sus manos a cada lado de mi cabeza.

Sentia que mi corazon se volvia a armar, que mi rostro fue cubierto con un sonrisa y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

Estiro mis brazos y lo abrazo del cuello, haciendo que nos sentemos y el coge suavemente mi cintura.

- Christophe, _i love you_- digo contra su oido y le planto un beso en la mejilla.

El castaño se separa de mi con rapidez y me mira sorprendido.

- Adoro que al fin hallas hablado, tonto- aun no borro la sonrisa de mi rostro- descuida, nunca hice nada con ellos...- y era la verdad, no pasaba de besos y caricias... me guardaba para Chris, MI Chris.

Mole me sigue mirando y una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro a los segundos. Se vuelve a acercar a mi, cogiendo mi cintura y yo abrazandolo del cuello, volviendo a unir nuestros labios.

* * *

Espero que les halla gustado ;3

Reviews? Apoyan a que halla mas SUKE en South Park.

Gracias por leer.

Nos leemos ;3


End file.
